Falls and Feelings
by HeartOfAQueen
Summary: Set right after the argument. Will an encounter one night make these two realize their love for each other sooner? My first fanfic. Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Falls and Feelings

Maria ran upstairs, dripping wet, but happy. She could stay! _'This has been the only time my outspokenness has not affected me in a bad way.'_ She thought as she went inside her room to change.

Walking back into the sitting room, Georg also had a smile on his face. Maria had truly helped him reestablish his relationship with his children. He promised himself then and there that he would make sure to spend more time with them.

The rest of the day went smoothly. The children had gone outside to play, and were ecstatic when their father came outside, wanting to join them. Maria just sat there watching them, smiling at how much effort the Captain was putting in to restoring the family closeness they once had.

After the excitement of playing outside, they all went back inside for dinner. Georg interacted with his children throughout the meal, and also keeping conversation with the Baroness and Uncle Max. After all, they were his guests.

Maria, after putting the children to bed, went for a stroll around the lake. _'It's getting late, I should go inside.' _It was very dark out and you could hardly see a thing. Before she knew it, she found herself leveled to the ground. She tried to get up but couldn't. She cried out in pain.

"Fraulein, are you alright? What happened?" Georg asked, urgency and care evident in his tone of voice.

"Sir, I-I tripped on that big rock over there. I'm okay Captain." She tried to prove that statement by standing up, only she couldn't. She tried but she winced out in pain as she felt herself fall back down-until two strong arms caught her. Without a second thought, Georg scooped her up into his arms. Her ankle hurt badly, so she didn't even protest. Instinctively she threw her arms around his neck. As they reached the door, Georg discovered it was locked. Muttering a few curses under his breath, he thought of what to do. He then remembered the window to his study was open.

Maria was hardly paying attention. All of her thoughts were occupied on the strong and comforting arms that were holding her.

"Fraulein, do you think you could get through this window? I'll help you in, and there is a chair here right by the wall." Maria nodded. She hardly had to do anything as Georg expertly lifted the window more open, while still holding Maria.

He tried as gently as possible to lift her and help her though the window best he could. Maria hopped two steps to the chair and collapsed upon it. In just a few seconds, Georg was inside too, carefully lifting her injured foot onto the foot rest.

"Will you be okay while I go get ice for you?" Georg asked, concern still in his voice. Again, Maria nodded. She couldn't keep her mind off how she felt when he held her. She missed that safe comforting feeling. In a few minutes, Georg was back with the ice, holding it to her now swollen ankle.

"It just looks like a bad sprain, Maria. Nothing broken." He said softly as he looked up to smile at her. "It will get better soon. You need to rest now." She didn't have time to reply before he swept her up in his arms again.

"Now, we wouldn't want you to fall again, would we? No objection, Maria. You need to rest your ankle and relax." And Maria didn't make objections. The feelings she felt when she was close to him made her forget about her swollen ankle. He carried her up to her room and laid her gently on the bed. He grabbed a pillow to elevate her foot and placed the ice back on her ankle.

"Thank you, Captain. I appreciate you helping me." She said, looking up ad smiling nervously.

"It was my pleasure, Maria." Maria blushed. _'Why did I say that?'_ Georg thought. _'She makes me feel as if I were in school again.' _

Then there was silence. Both were lost in their thoughts until Georg said, "Well, it's late. You need plenty of rest. I'll let the children know in the morning to let you sleep in."

"Really Captain I'm-"

"No excuses Maria. You need to take it easy and allow for your ankle to heal. And please, when we're alone, there is no need for formalities."

"Thank you." She said softly. "Goodnight Capt - Georg." She said smiling.

"Goodnight Maria."


	2. Chapter 2

Georg walked down the hall to his bedroom. How was he ever going to sleep now? Maria – as he began to call her, instead of Fraulein – was in his thoughts constantly. He discovered he was starting to feel something he hadn't felt for a long while. Maria was in his dreams as he finally drifted off to sleep. At the other end of the hall, Maria dreamed of him too.

Maria woke up with s start. She got up but winced as she felt the pain of her ankle. Now she remembered she had fallen last night. The Captain – er, Georg – had helped her, she thought with a smile. She looked off dreamily. _'Wait, what am I doing?'_ she thought. _'I'm going to be a nun! Besides, it's not like anything happened. He was just being nice.' _She mumbled to herself. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to start the day. She stopped by to look at the clock. _'10:00! Oh gosh!' _She ran quickly, well as fast as she could while limping, and bumped into something. She could feel herself falling, until those familiar arms caught her. "Woah there Maria! You need to be careful. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself again." He said the last two lines with so much concern it made her heart melt. "I'm okay Captain. Besides, you caught me didn't you?" She answered back smiling. "Indeed I did Fraulein". He was smiling also. Maria noticed how he said Fraulein differently. It seemed more like a term of endearment. Maria blushed and flashed him another smile. They stood there gazing at each other until – "Georg!" The Baroness called from downstairs. "Well, Maria, if you'll excuse me-"

"Of course Captain, I need to go tend to the children now." As they both hurried down the stairs, about to part ways, Georg said "And Maria-" "Yes Captain?" "There is a plate of food for you in the kitchen." "Thank you." She said sincerely with a smile as they went about their day, having thoughts of the other in their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

After she ate her breakfast, Maria went straight away to tend to the children. When she got there, Marta and Gretl came to hug her.

"We missed you Fraulein Maria!"

"Well, I missed you all too!" She answered back, putting her arms around the girls.

"Father said not to wake you….What happened to your ankle Fraulein?" Brigitta inquired, always the attentive one.

Maria started to smile, thinking about how she was "rescued by a brave sea captain". The children looked at her questioningly.

"Oh! It's just a slight sprain children. I'm fine."

"How did you sprain it?" asked Louisa.

"Oh I-I just fell down the stairs. I'm fine."

Louisa looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then returned to her work. _'Now why did I say that?'_ Maria thought. _'It's not like anything happened!'_

After they finished their studies, Maria took them outside, asking them what they wanted to do.

"Fraulein Maria, can we go up to your mountain today?" Gretl asked.

Kurt piped in, "Gretl, Fraulein Maria has a sprained ankle. She can't walk up there!"

All the children tried not to show their disappointment at not being able to go, but Maria saw through it. She didn't like to see them upset. Besides, they hadn't been able to go back there since their first time. Yes, she could manage herself.

"Children, grab the things you want to bring. We are going up to my mountain!"

Joy was evident in their faces, until Liesl frowned. "Are you sure you'll be okay Fraulein?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be perfectly fine Liesl. Now, let's go pack up the food."

Unknowingly to Maria at that time, Marta slipped away to go see her father. Georg at on the terrace, not even paying attention to what Elsa was saying.

"Georg? Hello?"

Georg snapped out of his thoughts. "What? Sorry darling."

"Nevermind…." Said Elsa with a fake smile, looking at him curiously and wondering what it was he was thinking about that made him so distracted.

Marta shyly came and stood at the door. Max noticed and motioned to Georg. Georg looked over and saw his shy young daughter peeking out the door. He walked up and knelt down beside her.

"Did you need something Marta?" he asked in a soft tone, completely different than he used to speak to his children.

"Yes Father, well…"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Well, we are going up to Fraulein Maria's mountain and I wanted to know if you would like to come with us?" Georg looked at her and wondered how he had ever denied her anything before.

"Of course! I would love to Marta." Her anxious look turned into a smile.

No one saw Maria as she hid behind the door, having witnessed the whole encounter between the father and daughter. She smiled at how Georg- 'When did I start thinking of him as that?' –had changed.

Georg turned around to face Max and The Baroness. "You don't mind do you Elsa?" She didn't even get to speak before Max replied,

"I'll keep her company, Georg." Elsa through a glare at him which Georg didn't catch.

"Thank you, Max. And, for once, try and be charming?" He walked over to Elsa, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'll have lunch with you tomorrow darling. Besides, I doubt you would want to eat off a mountain right?"

"Yes, I'll stay here Georg! Max can keep me company today and I'll look forward to tomorrow with you."

Georg grabbed his daughter's hand and started to go down the stairs. Maria noticed and rushed down the stairs as fast as she could with her hurt ankle. She wasn't fast enough.

"Fraulein?" Georg said smirking at her. She realized he knew she'd been eavesdropping.

"Sorry for disappearing Fraulein Maria, but I wanted to ask Father to join us. You don't mind do you?" she asked timidly.

"No, of course I don't mind Marta." She said looking at Georg and smiling. At that moment the rest of the children arrived carrying the picnic basket and a few toys.

"Father? You're going to join us?" asked Louisa.

"If it's alright with you all."

Exclamations of excitement were heard from all the children as they headed up to the mountain. All of the children walked ahead of the adults, Liesl leading them all. Maria felt the pain of her ankle, but tried her hardest to hide it. As she took the next step, she couldn't keep herself from letting out a gasp because of the pain. Georg turned to her and noticed how she was struggling.

"Here, Maria, lean on me." Georg told her.

"Really Captain, my ankle is almost healed-"But Georg wasn't going to be fooled. He put his arms around her to help her get the pressure off her ankle. They finally reached the mountain and Georg gently helped her sit down onto the picnic blanket.

"Father, will you play ball with us?" asked Kurt.

Georg turned to Maria. "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you, Captain." She said as she flashed that bright smile of hers.

As Georg, Kurt, Louisa, and Friedrich played ball, Brigitta read a book as usual while Liesl helped Marta and Gretl pick flowers. Maria just sat there, smiling at the father who was reconnecting his relationship with his children.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fraulein Maria."

Maria turned to see Gretl and Marta bonding towards her, Liesl strolling behind them.

"We made you a necklace out of these flowers! Liesl helped us. Do you like it?" Gretl asked. "Oh yes girls I love it!" she exclaimed as she put it around her neck. Just then Georg came up the hill, sneaking up on the two girls. They giggled with delight as he spun them around in his strong arms. Maria could not hide her huge smile as she watched this encounter.

Georg came over and sat down beside her on the blanket, breathing heavily. "How was the game, Captain?" Maria asked. She turned to look to him, and suddenly realized just how close they were. As she gazed at him she noticed how the usually formal sea captain was now all disheveled. She liked this casual more carefree side of him. The sounds of the children were no longer heard by the adults as Georg leaned in to finally do what they both wanted. Maria felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest. They snapped out of their moment by Kurt coming up the hill, his hand rubbing his stomach. Behind him walked Friedrich (in his shorts!) followed by the rest of the children.

"Fraulein Maria, Father, can we please eat our lunch now?" inquired Kurt, dramatically referring to how his stomach was empty.

"Of-of course! Yes, come sit children." Answered Maria, still not over her bit of shock at what almost transpired. As they were packing up the leftover food (which was not much because Kurt was, well, Kurt!) Georg suggested they head back home. All of them were getting tired so none of them complained. Maria and Georg hadn't spoken to each other at all. Georg did however notice Maria glance at him a few times, and vice-versa. Liesl also noticed these glances as well.

Hours later, Maria wandered out onto the terrace, lost in thought. '_Every time he comes near me I get this feeling I've never experienced.' _ She let out a small sigh. She didn't notice someone else had come outside until she jumped at the touch of a hand on her arm. _His _hand.

"I'm sorry Maria I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay Captain."

"Georg."

"Georg." She corrected with a shy smile.

"It's such a beautiful evening." She said as she looked up at the sky. "You know, one of my favorite things is-"

"Skies full of stars." They said in unison. She looked at him with a bit of shock.

"How did you-"

"To be honest with you, I actually heard all you said the night of the thunderstorm. When I saw the children running to your room, I was furious. I started to barge in right from the beginning but something stopped me. I remembered how the children used to seek comfort from Agatha and I during thunderstorms. Then there was still that beast inside of me and the rage took over. I am sorry for overreacting that night. The children were scared, and that should be an exception in the rules. I'm still ashamed of the person I was then…."

Maria was almost speechless. "Oh, Captain…what matters now is that you have a good relationship with your children. And despite what you might think the children have forgiven you. All they wanted was your love and attention and now they have that." She gave him a smile and put her hand over his.

"Thank you Maria."

"There's no need to thank me Georg. You're the one who put the effort to reestablish your relationship with your children and-"

"But Maria, I would never have changed if it weren't for you coming along. _You_ changed me. _You _helped me out of that ghostly state I was in. _You…_" He turned to her and grabbed both her hands.

"You showed me how to love again." Georg stepped closer, letting go of her hand to touch her cheek. She knew what was coming. She leaned in to his touch as he leaned it further to kiss her. It was gentle but still passionate. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there like that looking up at the stars together until Maria lifted her head.

"I love you." She adjusted herself to face him and initiated her –very passionate- first kiss. Georg was pleasantly surprised and had no objections. They seemed to continue the pattern of kissing then gazing at the stars for a while, until Georg spoke.

"It's very late now my love. You should get some rest."

"As much as I don't want this night to end, I have to agree with you. I'm rather tired!" Georg kissed her forehead before they leisurely walked together up the stairs. They parted ways after they shared one last kiss.

"Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown to the two lovebirds at the time, someone had saw their encounter outside. None other than Baroness Elsa Schrader_. _She had come home late, having been gone earlier into town as Max suggested they do. She didn't know exactly what to do now. Jealousy was what first hit her. She'd expected him to marry her, after all, she was staying there at the villa. Then, that silly governess came and stole his heart. _'I guess I'll have to fight back harder.'_ She said with determination, ready to "win him back" the next day.

Georg woke up smiling. Despite the late night Georg was always up bright an early, a habit from his navy days. He walked down the hallway with a new spring in his step. _'Today is going to be a great day.'_ He thought to himself. Down the hall, a determined Baroness was thinking the same. She had never gotten up this early in her whole life. She always missed breakfast; she usually slept until 11 A.M. She would surprise Georg, then they could spend the day together. He promised he would take her out to lunch, just the two of them, and she was going to hold him to it.

Elsa went downstairs, almost bumping into Franz.

"Good Morning Baroness Schrader." He said surprised.

"Good Morning." She saw he held a tray for Georg.

"May I take this off your hands?" She inquired. She grabbed it from him before he could even answer her. She knocked on the door to Georg's study, hearing him call,

"You may come in Franz." He was shocked and almost fell of his chair when he saw Elsa standing there, for more reasons than one. First off, he had to admit to himself his mind hadn't even thought of her last night. Second of all, it was a miracle she was up this early! He had to take a minute to compose himself.

"Good Morning Darling! I wanted to surprise you, so I thought I would bring you your coffee instead of Franz this morning. Hope you don't mind." She said smilingly sweetly.

"No I don't a bit. Thank you." She laid the tray on his desk and went to sit in the chair in front of him.

"I have to admit I'm surprised to see you this early Elsa."

"Well, I always have a few tricks up my sleeve." She answered back with a wink, crossing her legs as well.

"I'm anxious for our lunch date today darling."

"I am as well!" He'd completely forgotten about her even being there, let alone the lunch he promised her.

"Will you tell me where we're going or will I have to pry it out of you?" She inquired, leaning over the desk towards him.

"It's a surprise darling." As soon as she left he would make reservations. He would tell her about him and Maria over the lunch. He wanted to cause as little hurt as possible. After all, she did bring something back out in him. But there was one thing Maria had done that Elsa hadn't. Maria had shown him love, true love.

"We've spent such little time alone together since I've been here…It'll be nice."

"I know darling. I need to get some things done today….It was very sweet of you to bring me coffee. I hate for you to have to leave but I really need to get this done so we can spend some time together later. I'll see you at breakfast, alright?" He stood, leading her out the door.

"Looking forward to it." And surprised him by giving him a kiss, then walking off, swaying her hips in the most unsubtle manner. Georg stood shocked for a moment at how this whole morning had gone so far. He needed to speak with Maria. He wondered if she was up yet, but he would take his chances. He looked around, making sure Elsa was gone before he went upstairs and softly knocked on her door. To his surprise, she opened it immediately. He said in almost a whisper, "May I come in?" She nodded her head and closed the door behind him.

"Good Morning my love." He said with a smile.

"And good morning to you Captain." She said his title in a teasing manner. Soon she was wrapped up in his arms.

"Maria, there's something I have to tell you." She stiffened. He said it so seriously it made her worried.

"What is it Georg? Is everything okay?"

"Maria, we have a slight problem. I was so engulfed in my love for you that I forgot about a particular person. Elsa." Maria's face showed a sign of shock, as she had forgotten as well.

"Oh Georg, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to tell her. The other day I promised her lunch… I'll tell her then. I'm sorry to ask you this love, but will you play along like before, until I have told her?"

"Of course darling. I understand. I love you."

"I love you too." He replied as he gently kissed her.

"See you at breakfast." Georg said as he went out the door. Maria sighed contently thinking about her love. _'I just hope everything with the Baroness goes alright…'_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been on vacation, but I'm back now! I appreciate you all for following this story! **

At breakfast it took all of Georg's restraint not to keep looking at Maria. A few times throughout the meal that musical sound of her voice had him under a spell and he just had to gaze at her. At the other end of the table, Maria was doing the same thing. Both knew they had to be as discreet as possible, but it was just so damn hard!

These looks didn't go unnoticed by the Baroness. Anger welled up inside, but she reminded herself that at lunch they would be alone and she would win him over. After all, what did that governess have that she didn't?

After the lunch Maria went with the children outside so they could play. Georg wanted desperately to join them. He could hardly bare to be apart from Maria; she occupied his thoughts constantly. He knew he had to tell Elsa, and very soon. Lunch time couldn't come soon enough.

The Baroness came down the stairs extravagantly in an even more extravagant dress. Georg smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was just lunch, why was she so over the top?

"Do you like it Georg? I picked it just for you." It was a blue low cut dress that came down to her calves. _'Blue suits Maria better…'_ His mind said to him. Nevertheless he commented, "Exquisite darling!" and offered her his arm. It didn't take them long to arrive at the restaurant. Georg ordered them a bottle of wine - something he definitely needed right now.

"Oh Georg, it's so nice being here with you. We've had such little time together since my visit. You know, I was thinking, how about we throw a grand and glorious party? Wouldn't that be lovely? I think it's high time your friends here in Salzburg met me and I-"

"Elsa, we need to talk."

"Yes, Georg?"

"It's no use, you and I."

"Georg, whatever do you mean? We've had such a lovely time together I-" He hated to ever interrupt a woman but he had to get his feelings out.

"Elsa." He said a bit too loudly that a couple of people looked at them. He lowered his voice.

"Please listen. You, you did bring back something in me. But I realized you can't force yourself to fall in love with someone. Elsa, I've enjoyed our times together, but it's just not love. I can't marry someone when I'm in love with someone else. Please tell me you understand, I never wished to hurt you."

Elsa looked up at him with cold eyes and spoke louder than usual.

"Yes, Georg I should've known. I guess I was too blind too see that you were, uh, 'in love' with someone else. I'm sure you've been 'in love' with her for quite some time now. I bet you just love to have known that you 'won her over' from the postulant life. I hope you enjoy as you have been Georg." And with that she left. The people in the restaurant of course overheard her and were whispering to one another and gasping. Georg felt anger rise up in him. Here he was, trying to let her down gently and she goes and spreads things that are certainly not true. He could still here the comments and gasps as he stormed outside. He looked around seeing no sign of Elsa. He tried to stay calm and let his anger subside but it only did slightly. He got in the limo and gruffly told Franz to go back to the villa.

He was just so angry and hurt by Elsa that he needed his love by his side. He needed Maria, because only she could calm him down.

Once they arrived, Georg heard laughter and squeals coming from the back of the house. Already he could feel his anger slowly fading, at least for right now. He started to walk over and discovered that they were nowhere in sight. '_They must be playing hide and go seek.'_ He realized. Well, now he was on a search to find his beloved fiancée. He pondered for a moment and remembered how Maria is quite fond of climbing trees. _'As I first discovered when driving back from Vienna.'_ He walked over searching, then spotted her. He was right. Sitting on a branch of a tree was Maria, nonchalantly kicking her legs back and forth.

"Hello Fraulein." He playfully greeted her.

"Georg!" she said in surprise. She moved to jump down but he stopped her.

"No need my love. I'll come up." He noticed the look of shock on her face as he expertly and quickly climbed up to join her.

"What? Surprised an old sea captain like me can climb a tree? Believe me darling, I can do many things." He said with a wink and Maria blushed. He put his arm around her and hugged her to him, placing a kiss on top of her head. They sat their silently for a moment until Maria spoke. She knew Georg had went to talk to Elsa and wondered how it went, but she knew he would tell her when he was ready. She sat up a bit so she could place a kiss on his lips and he happily obliged. They ended the kiss when they heard the sound of Kurt's voice.

"I've looked everywhere for Fraulein Maria but I can't find her." He said sighing. Georg heard many footsteps and assumed Kurt had found the rest of the children.

"I know!" Louisa exclaimed. "Fraulein Maria loves to climb trees like I do. I bet she's hiding in one of them." Maria and Georg looked at each other, then Georg hopped down. Several exclamations of "Father!" were heard as they saw him.

"We've been playing hide and go seek father!" Gretl said.

"Well of course he knows that. He was in the tree with Fraulein Maria!" Friedrich explained.

"Wait where is Fraulein Maria?" Piped in Brigitta looking around. They turned and realized she had made in back to the base before being tagged.

Kurt sounded mad but really wasn't. "Hey, that's cheating!" as they all ran over to Maria laughing. The children ran off ahead of them, all except Liesl who they didn't know was behind them. Georg grabbed Maria's hand and squeezed it as they smiled at one another and went into the house. Liesl's previous look of confusion turned to a knowing look.

'_Father loves Fraulein Maria!'_ she thought excitedly as she crept back into the house before someone noticed she hadn't come in yet.


	7. Chapter 7

The children went upstairs to their rooms until dinner. Georg turned to go to his study and gave Maria a wink, signaling her to follow him. She gently pushed the door shut behind her. She turned around to see that Georg was mere inches away from her. His lips crashed down on hers and she found herself trapped between him and the door, not that she was complaining. His scent engulfed her and she indulged in it. She loved his scent, his taste, his looks... she loved everything about him. Most of all, she loved his heart. That day she arrived she would've never guessed this man could love so much, let alone love her. Their lips parted for air and Georg led her to the small couch by his desk. She sat snuggled up to him in silence until he spoke.

"Oh my love..." He turned to face her and she propped herself up a bit higher. She rubbed his back soothingly as he began to tell her about the lunch.

"After I had told her, she stormed out. That I expected. But to spread rumors? It makes me so upset. I don't want anything untrue spread about my family. It's not me I'm so concerned for, it's you and the children."

"Oh Georg..." She gave a sympathetic smile and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm upset about it too darling. Surely once they see us together some will realize those nasty things can't be true. And really, I'm only worried about it if it's damaging your reputation or the children's."

She could tell Georg was still upset and worried, and she didn't blame him, but she decided to change the subject for now. They lingered in silence for a bit and she kissed him on the cheek.

"When do you want to tell the children, Georg? I don't think I can go on much longer like this!" Georg's serious expression turned to a bright smile.

"I know my love, neither can I. I want to be with you as much as I can." He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"How about right after dinner?" Maria's face lit up more than before.

"Now then, let's go get freshened up for dinner." They walked out of the study and unclasped their hands to go their separate ways. Georg knew he soon could give Maria her engagement ring. He felt it suited her perfectly. The diamond was surrounded by small sapphires. 'The same color as her beautiful eyes...' He headed down the stairs, smiling at how his family would now be complete.

Maria decided to put on her soft blue dress; she could tell that Georg liked it. He kept stealing glances at her throughout the meal, which he thought were discreet, but Max and Liesl noticed them. As they finished their meal, Georg stood to get their attention.

"Max, children, if you would go sit in the drawing room, I have some news to share." Some of the children had curious looks, but followed their uncle Max into the room. Georg took Maria's hands and smiled.

"Are you ready darling?" She nodded her head and he have her a quick kiss before they walked into the room.

"Children, you won't be needing a governess anymore."

"Father, please don't make Fräulein Maria leave!" Exclaimed Marta, who was usually very quiet, had proven to have quite an attachment to Maria.

"I didn't say she was leaving did I?" The children, except Liesl, had confused looks on their faces.

"But father, you said we won't need a governess any m-" Brigitta started but then she realized what was going on and smiled.

"Father, you're marrying Fräulein Maria aren't you?" Exclamations from the children were heard as he grabbed Maria's hand. "I knew it!" Piped in Liesl. Maria gazed at Georg with a bright smile. Then gasps and "aww"s from the elder girls were heard as Georg bent down on one knee.

"Maria, I know I've already asked this question, but will you marry me? And this time, I have a proper ring to go with it."

"The answer is always yes Georg." He slipped the ring on to her finger and she gasped in admiration.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you darling." He winked at her and gave her a kiss.

"Well, what are you waiting for, welcome your new mother!" He grinned as the children all ran to Maria, almost knocking her down by giving her a huge hug. Marta came up to Georg and tugged on his sleeve, and he knelt down beside her.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you and Fräulein Maria, I mean Mother," she glanced at Maria with a small smile. "Sing for us?

"Shall we? Please hand me my guitar." Maria had only heard him sing once, when he joined in with the children that day of their argument, something she would never forget. He decided to sing one of his favorite songs, Edelweiss.

"Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me..." As he sang Maria was mesmerized by him, then jolted out of her dreamy state when he motioned for her to join him the second time through. Their voices harmonized very nicely, and the children were delighted.

"Alright children, time for bed now." They all went upstairs and Maria and Georg tucked the younger girls in. They allowed the older children to stay up later. Brigitta and Louisa went to Liesl's room and they were chatting when Maria and Georg came in.

"Goodnight girls, don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight father, goodnight mother." Replied the girls, and both adults smiled. As they were walking down the stairs, Max came up to them.

"Care for a nightcap Max?"

"Just came to say goodnight to you both. Congratulations darling." He said kissing Maria on the cheek. He gave an unsubtle wink and went to his room. Georg chuckled and turned to Maria.

"Care to take a walk?"

"I'd love to." He led her out by the lake and they held each other as they gazed at the stars.


	8. Chapter 8

They talked for a while, sharing stories of their past as they enjoyed the beautiful glow of the moon across the lake. Maria's head shot up as she heard a clash of thunder.

"We should go inside now darling." It started to rain, so they increased their pace to the door. To their dismay, especially Georg's, the doors will locked.

"I really need to speak with Franz and Frau Schmidt about this." Maria giggled at the situation and Georg turned to her with raised eyebrows.

"You realize, the night I fell in love with you and the night we are officially engaged, we find ourselves trapped outside?"

"And I believe we will have to sneak in the same way we did the last time my darling!" She let out a gasp as he picked her up in his arms just like before and carried her to the window, both of them soaking wet. Yet neither of them really cared. They climbed through the window and laughed at their appearance.

"You know I haven't seen you in this state since the day by the lake." He wrapped his arms around her and she happily accepted his embrace.

"And I, Captain,-" saying his title in a playful tone, "haven't had the chance of seeing you like this." He leaned in to kiss her and she smiled against his lips. The joy she had when she was with him was the most exciting and comforting feeling she had ever experienced.

"How about you and I change out of these wet clothes, and you meet me back in here?" She nodded and they went quietly up the stairs to change.

Georg arrived back first in the study, tending to the fire to make sure it didn't go out. He had hardly remembered what it was like to be in love like this; he was so grateful to have found a second chance.

He was lost in his thoughts when Maria came up behind him.

"Georg?" Hearing her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled up at her, motioning her to come sit beside him. She cuddled up to him and layed her head on his chest, letting out a contented sigh.

He leaned down to kiss her and stopped, noticing tears coming down her face.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just so happy. I never thought I would have this; I never thought I would have a family. My parents died when I was so young, I've never had a true family before. I'm just so grateful I've found that with you." Georg lifted his hand to her face, gently wiping her tears away as she closed her eyes at his touch.

"When my wife died, it seemed as though my heart stopped beating; like I had died along with her. I went into a deep stage of denial, then I don't know what even happened. I turned into.. into a monster." His voice went hoarse and he cleared his throat.

"But then," he turned to her and smiled, "this woman came who changed me. She helped my children and I smile. My heart that I thought would forever be broken got mended, and I knew I could love again."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, trying to convey just how much he truly loved her. Their lips parted and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Maria."

"I love you too Georg."

They continued to lay together by the fire for a while and when Georg looked back down at her, he had discovered she had fallen asleep. He really hated to wake her; he'd rather stay like this the whole night. He shifted and kissed her forehead, causing her to snuggle up closer to him rather than waking her up.

"Maria, as much as I would like to stay like this forever I think it's best that we get up now." Hearing his voice made her stir and she got up.

"I'm sorry that I fell asleep Georg."

"No need to apologize darling. Believe me, I was just as content as you were." He winked at her and they left the study holding hands.

"Sweet dreams my love." She gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

"You too."


End file.
